La Ropa Nueva de Peter
by Murposifly
Summary: Una mala historia escrita por dos altavoces españoles terribles. Tan malo que incluso google translate odia. De hecho este resumen se escribe con traductor Google.


**Un Conversación en Español con dos estudiantes en español dos. Lo siento para alguien habla español. Nuestros español es muy mal y somos son perezosos a escribimos mejor.**

LA ROPA NUEVA DE PETER

* * *

A Neal le gusta comprar trajes. Neal lleva los trajes todos los días. Él nunca lleva un disfraz. Generalmente, Neal usa los anteojos. En su cabeza, él piensa los anteojos son un disfraz bueno. Pero eso es falso. Neal solo llevar trajes porque él está asustado de la ropa de Peter. Piensa la ropa de Peter es fea. Peter no conoce Neal está asustado de la ropa. Él lleva la ropa todos los días. Mozzie, un amigo de Neal, no conoce porqué Neal no le gusta la ropa de Peter. Pero, Mozzie sabe la ropa de Peter es fea. Muchas personas no le gusta la ropa de Peter. Porque el miedo de la ropa de PEter es muy común. Ninguien le gusta sus ropas. Pero, Elizabeth no quiere Peter estár triste. Elizabeth también piensa Peter tiene ropa fea. Ella conoce el FBI no está de moda.

Neal sabe que está de moda. Ella piensa Peter necesita aprender estar de moda y Neal puede explicar si Peter quiere pedir preguntas. Pero, Peter nunca hace una pregunta porque si él hace una pregunta, el ve muy estúpido. A nadie le gusta ver estúpido. Ver estúpido es muy mal. Elizabeth no está contenta con Peter. Porque él no quiere ver estúpido, ella hay que ver a la ropa de Peter. Peter nunca conoce. Porque no va muchos personas con estilo. Es muy triste. Si él va una tienda que él tiene estilo. No le gusta comprar. Elizabeth no sabe por qué. Neal ni Elizabeth no pueden comprender. Es muy confundo. Y es muy mal.

"¿Porqué tu no gusta lleva la ropa está de moda?"

"No." Mozzie está muy exasperado. No comprende la cabeza de Peter. ¿Por qué él no sabe ue está de moda? Luego Peter añade que su ropa no vale mucho. Mozzie cara-mano. A Peter no le gusta eso. Peter habla ruidosamente. Mozzie no permite este. Él corre a Neal. Pero, Neal está ocupado. Cuándo Mozzie corre a su casa, Neal dibuja. Dibuja un cuadro.

"Hola, Neal. Nosotros necesito hablamos acerca de Peter," Mozzie decir.

Neal devuelve a su sitio su pincel. "¿Qué él levar hoy?"

"Un traje muy horrible," contesta Mozzie. Neal es muy triste porque ese.

"Necesitamos hacer algo."

"Si," Mozzie deci. "Nadie gusta sul 'estilo'." Piensan en un plan. El plan es comprar ropa nuevo para Peter. El plan no puede fracasar. Si, sus plan fracasa, Neal y Mozzie no están contentos. Luego Peter continua a llevar la ropa muy fea. Y ese es muy mal. PEter finalmente necesita ver el cierto. Elizabeth quiere ese. Todos los personas quieren ese. La ropa de Peter es muerto. Ellos saben es hora lo fijar. Luego él grande problema fin. Muchas personas están entusiasmadas. También, Neal y Mozzie son personas famosos. Peter ir a valer su 'estilo'. Ellos empiezan el plan. Pero, Elizabeth no sabe el plan.

"Nosotros necesitamos hablamos a ella antes de el plan empezar," Neal decidí. Ellos se tienen que esperar. Elizabeth va del parque cuando Neal habla a ella con el telefono. Neal explica el plan otra vez. Elizabeth acepta el plan rapidamente. Peter necesita aprender inmediatamente. Si Peter encontrar el plan, que el plan fracasa. Necesitan algo aparatos especiales. Ellos vamos el parque. Porque el parque es un lugar universal a empezar un plan. Pero el parque es enorme y ellos no escogen el otro persona. Buscan muchas horas. Antes de cuatro horas, ellos van porque ellos son muy perezosos. Primera, la ropa de Peter necesita morir. Ellos deciden van manaña. No saben hacer la ropa morir.

"Nosotros fin el estilo de Peter," Neal habla. Ellos ponen fuego en la ropa. El plan empieza y es muy desordenado. No es estructurado. Neal y Mozzie no le gusta plans estructurados. Preferen un plan flojo. Que el plan es muy divertida. Usan para tomar dinero del banco. Pero Peter ve ellos. Necesitan el dinero del banco porque vino es muy caro. El blanco se llama Midtown Mutual. El banco no le gusta Neal y Mozzie. Porque Neal va al frente de banco a jugar tenis. Pero, el banco prefiere a jugar golf. Peter corre a Neal porque él sabe Neal quiere sacar dinero para el banco. Es para su plan. Pero Neal no permite dice a Peter. Peter va al banco a hablar con el dueño. El dueño duerme cuando PEter camina en. El dueño duerme cuando Peter camina en. El dueño tiene sueño.

"Hola," Peter dice. No se levanta. Peter camina en el banco y va a la puerta de dueño. La puerta caye en el piso. "Silencio," Peter dice pero ningun en el cuatro. Finalmente, el dueño se levanta.

"¿Adondé tú?" Peter habla. No es contesta. El dueño no le gusta PEter. Dice salir el banco. El banco no es grande. El banco no tiene mucho dinero. Pero, Neal y Mozzie quiere más dineros. Porque Neal toma muchas pinturas. Y Mozzie no es riche. Y Neal compra trajes caros. Uno día, ellos tiene dineros. Da Neal y Mozzie un propósito. Un propósito Neal y Mozzie son tan perezoso a empezar. Mozzie quiere tener unas ammos.

"¿Por qué?" Neal dice. Estamos en peligroso. "Peter vio somos," Neal dice. "Nosotros no tenemos cuidado suficiente. La circunstancias no son buenos." Mozzie no le gusta la facta la circunstancias no son buenos. Mozzie es negative. Nel o le gusta pensar negativo. Pero, no cree en un final feliz.


End file.
